Happy Birthday to the Stars
by Leon Sage
Summary: It's Steve's birthday today and everything was perfect... Till Asgard called to him.


**Happy Birthday to the Stars**

The party had lasted till 2A.M and by the time Steve had gotten back to his room, he was happily exhausted and his arms were laden with the gifts that most of his friends had given him. He had thought that the rest of the team was going to have a quiet dinner for him, but to his utmost surprise, he had found a typical '40s style dance hall equipped with everything down to a swanky band playing the Charleston tunes that he was so used to hearing pouring out into the night.

He had eaten some of his favorite foods and had watched Tony and Ms. Potts and Clint and Natasha dancing the complicated steps that he could never seem to master. He had also found out that Natasha and Clint were quite the dancers, putting everyone else to shame.

He set his gifts down on his bed and stared at them happily. A bottle of wine from Bruce, cufflinks from Ms. Potts and Tony, a beautiful 19th century book of poetry from Clint and Natasha and a collection of other things from everyone else. However, as he looked at the pile of presents, his felt a twinge of sadness in his heart as there was nothing from Thor.

He had hoped that Thor would have been able to make it back from Asgard in time for the party, but as Mr. Fury has told him, the god of thunder had been delayed. 'It seems that there was some trouble on one of the worlds that Thor had to take care of,' Mr. Fury had said and Steve's face had fallen a little, but he had quickly regained his composure, shrugging it off like he knew that there was more important things – and he knew there were more important things that celebrating an old man's birthday (90 already, he still couldn't believe it), but it still hurt a little.

As he was arranging all the presents around his room, wondering how he was going to keep all of them properly, there was a sudden shudder throughout the whole station and Nick's voice came on over the speakers. 'Captain America, please report to the viewing deck,' the voice said and Steve sighed. 'Never a dull moment,' he said to himself and proceeded to the viewing deck, not bothering to change into his suit.

'What's wrong, Mr. Fury?' Steve said as he approached to deck and Nick turned to him with a grim expression. Instantly, Steve knew there was something wrong. 'What's wrong, Mr. Fury?' he asked timidly and Nick sighed. 'Steve, there's been a message from Asgard,' he started and Steve's heart clenched up. 'What did it say?' he asked and he saw Nick's rigid back straighten even more. 'Thor's been in a battle, he's pretty messed up,' Nick said and looked Steve straight in the eye, 'I don't know if he's going to make it through this time.'

Everything seemed to stop and speed up at the same time. Everything went dark but brightened up like staring into the face of the Sun. 'Wh-what…' Steve said and put turned, putting his hands on the briefing table for support, 'Wh… I don't understand.'

He felt a hand being put on his shoulder and he looked up at Nick's grave face. 'He wants you to go to Asgard, tonight,' Nick said and Steve was taken aback. 'Asgard?' he said, 'But… how?' Nick turned and pointed to the launch pad where the planes usually took off. There standing in the middle of a smoking circle was an absolutely huge man clad in gold armor. 'That man is Heindall. He can take you to Asgard if you choose to go,' Nick said and looked back at Steve, 'I suggest you do, son.'

Steve nodded and wiped the stray tear that had fallen down his cheek. 'I'll go,' he said and Nick nodded. 'Wear something warm,' he said and Steve nodded again. Ten minutes later Steve was wearing a blue v-neck shirt and a trench coat to keep him warm and was approaching the man in gold. Not sure of what he should do, Steve nodded to the man and put out his hand. 'I'm Steve,' he said and the man looked down at his hand.

'I am Heimdall, watcher of the realms and the keeper of the Bifrost,' the man said and Steve got the feeling that this man could slice through an army without breaking a sweat. 'Err… nice to meet you?' he said, dropping his hand. Heimdall looked at him again and Steve swore he saw a hint of a smile. 'I have heard much about you, Steven Rogers,' he said and Steve felt self conscious suddenly, 'You are known to the people of Asgard as a great warrior and shall be welcomed in the halls of Odin as I am sure Valhalla would accept you too.' Steve smiled at the man, not nearly understanding what he said, but politely accepting it.

'You have chosen to follow me to Asgard, then?' he asked and Steve nodded, 'Then I suggest you hold on.' Before Steve could say anything, he felt a rushing sensation and felt himself being shot into space. The feeling was exhilarating and as he looked around, he saw the most amazing things that he could ever imagine. Nebula's and galaxies, stars and comets and other things that he couldn't even name and just as suddenly as it had started, he found himself on solid ground again.

'Woah,' he said and Heimdall looked at him. 'It is usually like this the first time,' he said and walked out of the room. Steve followed but stopped short and his mouth fell open. Asgard was so beautiful that words just couldn't sum it up. Everything was so pristine and clean that Steve suddenly felt like he was entering a very sacred place. 'One never becomes used to the beauty of Asgard,' Heimdall told him kindly, 'Even I, after all my years of service still am left in awe of my home.'

'Well I'll be a monkey's uncle then,' Steve said jokingly and Heimdall looked at him a little confused. 'I hardly see the connection between you and a primate, Steven,' he said and Steve laughed. 'It's a saying,' he said and looked again at Asgard. 'Will you take me to him?' he asked Heimdall, but Heimdall shook his head and looked back at the Bifrost gate. 'I am sworn to protect the gateway to the worlds and must remain here,' he said and then suddenly bowed. Steve didn't know what he was bowing at so he turned and looked to the city, but his view was blocked by an absolutely huge horse in front of him.

Sitting on the horse was a woman in a dress that seemed to be made of the purest silk and stars. 'Lady Frigg,' Heimdall said and Steve recognized the name at once and he bowed, albeit awkwardly to the lady. The wife of Odin smiled at Steve and asked him to rise. 'Steven,' she said, 'The house of Odin bids thee welcome to Asgard. We have been expecting your presence.'

'I'm real sorry, Ma'am,' Steve said smiling sheepishly at her, 'I had to find something warm to wear.' Another smile from Lady Frigg, 'Yes, Asgard is a beautiful place, yet it is far colder than any of the planets in Midgard,' she said and handed him the reign of the other horse that was with her. 'Come,' she said, 'We shall ride to the palace.'

As they arrived at the palace, Steve's anxiety suddenly kicked in. He wanted nothing else than to see Thor, but he was also afraid of what he would find. He got off the horse and extended a hand to Lady Frigg to help her off her which she graciously accepted. 'Go, Steven, you shall find Thor in the Great Hall,' she said and Steve nodded. He thought it was odd that Thor would be in a Great Hall, shouldn't he be in the Infirmary, but he didn't question it.

Ascending the stairs, he looked around at the statues there and saw one of Thor, holding his hammer and looking upwards. Worry turned to sadness and Steve had to stop for a second to compose himself before proceeding.

He put a hand of what he thought should be the Great Hall and sighed to himself before pushing it open. He didn't expect to see what he saw there.

It was not the Great Hall, but a small room with a golden table and two chairs. There were slender candles burning around the room and the candlelight threw the golden ornaments into a shimmering perspective. There was a huge balcony to one side with gossamer drapes floating lazily in the cool breeze, but what really made his jaw drop was the man standing at the edge of the balcony, looking out to the night.

Thor was clad in a simple black suit and tie, a human suit and tie with his hair slicked to the back and in that moment, Steve had never seen anyone looking so perfect. Steve walked up to the figure and said quietly, 'Thor?' Thor turned and stood up to his full height, smiling down at Steve. 'Hello Steve,' he said and Steve practically threw himself into Thor's arms. 'Don't you EVER scare me like that again, you hear Odinson,' Steve said, hugging Thor tightly and Thor chuckled and stroked Steve's hair, hugging back at the same time. 'I never meant to make you fear my life,' he said, 'I had hoped you wouldn't worry about me, however, it spears that you did.'

'Are you crazy, Thor?' Steve said and looked up at him before planting a kiss on his lips. Chaste yet full of love. 'If anything happened to you, I don't know how I would survive,' he said and Thor smiled at him. 'I am a god, as you say on Earth,' he said and Steve shook his head at him. 'Yeah, just don't give me a reason to kick your godly behind okay?' he said and Thor laughed. 'No, that would be unpleasant,' he said and kissed Steve again. 'I am sorry I was not there for your birthing day celebration,' he said and Steve shook his head. 'The point is you're here now, right?' he said and Thor smirked and let go of Steve a little.

'The reason of my absence, was that I was looking for this,' he said and led Steve back into the room. Sitting on the table was a box that Steve hadn't noticed before. 'Open it,' he said and Steve was going to when he stopped. 'Wait,' he said and gave Thor a once over, 'Where did you get the suit from?' Thor looked down and rand his hands down his chest. 'Uh, I asked Tony to have one made for me,' he said and looked at Steve, 'Do you like it?' Steve nodded and straightened the tie a little. 'I love it,' he said but smirked, 'I like that cape of yours too, though.'

Thor chuckled and nodded towards the box. 'Open it,' he said again and Steve turned and opened it. He inhaled and touched the contents of the box. 'It's beautiful,' he said and took out the ring. It was made of a silvery material, but it looked too pure to be anything from Earth. 'It is called the Triquetra,' Thor said, 'It is one of the symbols of eternity.' Steve looked up at him and handed it to Thor and extended his left hand, 'Put it on any finger,' he said. Thor smiled, kissed the ring once and put it on Steve's middle finger. Steve smiled at the perfect fit and kissed Thor deeply. 'It's beautiful, Thor,' he said and Thor smiled. 'I am happy that you like it,' he said, 'It is made of mithril, one of the purest metal's known.'

Thor put up his own left hand and showed Steve the ring on his own middle finger, an exact replica of the Triquetra. 'Now you know, that even if worlds or continents separate us, we shall always be together,' he said and hugged Steve.

'Happy birthday, Steve Rogers. My captain, my hero, the owner of my heart.'


End file.
